Lost Souls
by Maggie4
Summary: When Malone saves Alura, an 'innocent' old woman, no one knows of the trouble she'll ensue on the explorers. CHAPTER FOUR IS UP, Please R & R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the lost world or any of the characters, except the one's you don't recognise.

NOTE: This is set in season three after True Spirit.

****

LOST SOULS

__

Marguerite walks out of the tent and walks over to Veronica whose packing up supplies they'd gathered the day before.

****

MARGUERITE: Where's Malone?

****

VERONICA: He went to the stream.

__

Veronica looks into the tree's looking slightly distracted, Marguerite notices the look of frustration on her face.

****

MARGUERITE: You let him alone?

****

VERONICA: I told him it was fifteen minutes walk away and I should go with him in case he runs into trouble but...He's been acting like he's invincible ever since he...

****

MARGUERITE: Came back from the dead, he'll be fine just give him some time.

__

A loud scream in the distance catches their attention, they look at each other.

****

MARGUERITE: At least it's not Malone.

__

They run through the tree's directed by the sound of the continuous shouting. Someone runs past them almost knocking them to the ground.

****

VERONICA: Malone!

__

They follow him closely behind.

Malone rushes into a clearing and stops, he quickly surveys the area and see's an old woman sitting back against a tree breathing heavily.

****

WOMAN: Look out!

__

He turns and is knocked to the floor by a charging raptor as it positions itself to attack he shoots it. He stands and takes a few steps towards the woman, he shoots another raptor as it runs past, Veronica and Marguerite come into view.

****

VERONICA: _(To Malone) _are you alright?

****

MALONE: Why wouldn't I be?

__

Marguerite watches as the remaining raptor skulks around in the bushes, she puts her hand to the holster when a cold breeze passes through her and she shivers. The raptor moves through the bushes and Marguerite stands motionless as it walks towards the woman. Veronica follows her gaze and throws her knife as it lunges for the woman. The raptor falls in front of her.

****

VERONICA: _(To Marguerite) _what the hell where you doing!

****

MARGUERITE: Nothing!

__

Malone helps her to her feet, she looks up at him smiling.

****

MALONE: How are you feeling?

****

WOMAN: I do believe you just saved my life young man.

__

Veronica looks at Marguerite angrily.

****

VERONICA: That's exactly my point, that woman could've been killed!

****

MARGUERITE: And?

__

She looks at Marguerite confused by her attitude, she walks over to the woman.

****

VERONICA: Are you alright?

****

WOMAN: Perfectly alright.

__

Marguerite looks at her suspisiously.

****

MARGUERITE: Who are you?

****

WOMAN: My name is Alura...

__

Alura walks over to Marguerite and shakes her hand.

****

ALURA: _(Whispers) _but why do I get the feeling you already knew that?

__

Marguerite withdraws her hand and starts walking away.

****

VERONICA: Lets get back to the treehouse.

* * * * * *

__

On the way back home Marguerite takes the lead with Malone behind her questioning Alura while Veronica walks behind him, she runs in front to catch up with Marguerite.

****

VERONICA: What is with you today? You've been acting strangely ever since Alura joined us.

****

MARGUERITE: I don't trust her.

****

VERONICA: She's done nothing to make you distrust her.

****

MARGUERITE: And she's done nothing to make you trust her either...Remember the last time you trusted a little old lady?

****

VERONICA: I don't think tricking me into setting a giant free is at the top of her to do list.

****

MARGUERITE: Well **when **she does try something, don't say I didn't try to warn you.

* * * * * *

Roxton turns to face the elevator as her hears it creakily ascend.

****

ROXTON: Their back Challanger.

__

Marguerite walks out of the elevator.

****

ROXTON: You should've been back hours ago.

****

MARGUERITE: We were held up.

****

CHALLANGER: Where are Malone and Veronica?

****

ROXTON: Held up by what?

__

Marguerite walks to the balcony and points to Alura.

****

MARGUERITE: By that!

__

Roxton looks at her.

****

ROXTON: You were held up by an old lady?

****

MARGUERITE: She's more than that, trust me.

* * * * * *

__

Alura pushes the cup of coffee away and leans back in the chair, she smiles at each of the explorers except Marguerite whose stayed in her room during dinner, despite protests from the rest of the explorers.

****

ALURA: Where is you're other friend?

****

CHALLANGER: She's...Asleep.

__

Alura shakes her head sadly.

****

ALURA: I'm afraid she doesn't like me.

****

MALONE: That's because she doesn't know you, yet.

****

VERONICA: She just has to get used to you.

__

Marguerite stands behind the door listening to their conversation.

****

ALURA: I feel like I should give you something for saving my life.

****

MALONE: You don't need to give us anything.

__

Her eyes light up suddenly and she turns to Malone.

****

ALURA: Let me tell you you're future my child.

__

Malone holds out his arm and Alura grasps his hand, Marguerite silently walks out of her room and stands behind Roxton.

****

ALURA: I see good things coming you're way.

****

MARGUERITE: All I see is a load of bloody crap!

__

They turn to Marguerite in suprise not hearing her walk in.

****

ROXTON: So nice of you to grace us with you're presence.

__

Alura turns her attention back to Malone.

****

ALURA: I see water.

****

MARGUERITE:That's not unusual this **is **a jungle.

****

ALURA: Shiny water, a pool of...

****

MARGUERITE: Shiny water?

****

ALURA: Not water, a pool of gold...You'll discover a pool of gold.

__

Marguerite rolls her eyes.

****

MARGUERITE: Of course he will, and will he find this before or after he dicovers El Dorado?

__

Alura lets go of Malone's hand and turns her attention to Marguerite.

****

ALURA: Why don't I tell you you're fortune.

__

She stands and walks to her.

****

ALURA: I'll show you what you're future holds.

__

She reaches for Marguerite's hand, she pulls her hand back abruptly and steps back.

****

MARGUERITE: Stay away from me old woman.

****

CHALLANGER: Marguerite?

****

MARGUERITE: You don't want her to stay here.

****

VERONICA: She's a guest Marguerite.

****

ALURA: I should be leaving.

****

MARGUERITE: The sooner the better.

****

VERONICA: Alura, you're a guest in **my **home.

****

ALURA: If you insist.

__

She sits back down.

****

MARGUERITE: You are making a huge mistake letting her stay here.

__

She walks into her room and slams the door.

****

MALONE: What's got into her?

__

Roxton excuses himself and walks into Marguerite's room.

****

MARGUERITE: The door was closed, next time you want to barge in here you might try knocking on it first.

****

ROXTON: What is wrong with you today?

****

MARGUERITE: She's up to something, and if you'd stop being so fascinated by her for one second you'd realise that!

****

ROXTON: Usually I'd trust you're judgement but I see no reason to distrust Alura, to see her as a threat.

__

She ignores him so he turns to walk out.

****

MARGUERITE: Roxton.

__

He faces her but she keeps her back to him.

****

MARGUERITE: Keep you're gun close at hand and don't sleep without you're rifle close-by tonight.

****

ROXTON: I'll uh, I'll keep that in mind.

__

He walks out leaving her alone in the room.

* * * * * *

__

Later that night while everyone else sleeps Margueriteis woken by the sound of footsteps in the next room, she creeps to her door and watches Alura walk to the elevator, she makes her way to the balcony and watches Alura disappear into the trees.

****

MARGUERITE: Good riddance.

* * * * * *

__

Alura stands before the still body of her latest victim, she looks to the sky and her eyes turn a smouldering black, a savage wind moves in and a thick fog appears out of nowhere. Alura chants silently and she stretches her arms out above the victims body, a scream errupts and echos through the trees. The face becomes contorted in a mixture of fear, sadness and pain. The lifeless body levitates for a few seconds as a black mist rises out of the body and disappears into Alura, her eyes shine like glass caught in sunlight and she smiles then looks to the sky once more as calmness sets in again.

She licks her lips and looks towards the treehouse hungrily.

****

ALURA: Next please.

****

To be continued...

Please R and R.


	2. Trouble

****

Chapter Two

__

Veronica wakes up suddenly to the sound of a storm, she stands up sleepily and looks outside to see grey clouds in the distance and a smoky fog. She walks out of her room into the living area to see Malone, Roxton, Challanger and Marguerite standing by the balcony.

****

VERONICA: Did the storm wake you too?

****

MALONE: Yes and it's a good job too.

****

CHALLANGER: Alura's gone.

****

MARGUERITE: She obviously wanted to go, we should let her.

****

MALONE: You did that for us!

****

VERONICA: What do you mean?

****

MALONE: Marguerite saw her leave.

****

VERONICA: _(To Marguerite) _and you let her?

****

ROXTON: I'm sure Marguerite had her reasons , _(To Marguerite) _didn't you?

__

They turn to face Marguerite.

****

MARGUERITE: I have lots of reasons and I'm sure won't except either of them.

__

She walks towards her room.

****

CHALLANGER: We should find Alura and bring her back.

__

Marguerite stops.

****

MARGUERITE: Tonight? During a storm. For a complete stranger?

__

Malone looks outside, he walks to the balcony.

****

MALONE: The fogs disappeared!

****

ROXTON: So soon?

****

MALONE: Look for yourself.

****

VERONICA: Well thats one less thing to worry about while we look for Alura.

****

MARGUERITE: You're still going?

__

Roxton walks over to Marguerite.

****

ROXTON: And you're not?

****

MARGUERITE: No.

__

Malone, Veronica and Challanger get into the elevator.

****

ROXTON: I'm not leaving you here alone.

****

MARGUERITE: If anyone needs protecting right now, it's not me. Malone is the one whose in trouble.

****

ROXTON: It doesn't look that way to me.

****

MARGUERITE: As soon as he gets outside he'll be in danger.

****

ROXTON: What makes you say that?

****

MARGUERITE: Just put it this way, if there **was **a pool of gold, don't you think **I'd** have found it by now?

__

He nods understanding.

****

ROXTON: Okay, I'll keep that in mind. 

__

He looks at her seriously.

****

ROXTON: Be careful.

****

MARGUERITE: I should be saying that to you after all you're the one that's walking right into danger.

****

ROXTON: I'll be fine.

****

MARGUERITE: It's not you that I'm worried about.

__

She looks at Malone.

* * * * * * 

__

A heavy rain starts as soon as they leave the treehouse and the route they've taken so many times in the past looks different in the dark, even Roxton has led them the wrong way a couple of times taking them off course.

****

ROXTON: She clearly traveled to the east but her tracks are here.

****

CHALLANGER: Maybe she doubled back.

****

ROXTON: Why would she do that?

****

VERONICA: Maybe she was on here way back to the treehouse.

****

MALONE: _(Sarcastic)_ and she'd really want to do that after the warm welcome she recieved from Marguerite.

__

Roxton turns to Malone angrily.

****

ROXTON: I'm sure Marguerite has her reasons for disliking Alura, we just don't know what they are yet...It's you're well-being she's worried about Malone.

****

VERONICA: It'll be light soon, we can split up we'll cover more ground.

****

ROXTON: We'll meet back here in three hours.

****

MALONE: You think it'll take that long to find her?

****

VERONICA: No, but it'll take that long to make Marguerite agree to letting Alura stay at the treehouse.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica and Malone wander through the tick undergrowth until they come to a parting in the trees at the end of a long pathway of the trees they see a faint siloutte of a person. Malone walks forward and he hears a faint whisper in the trees calling to him. The siloutte disappears and he sees something shining in the darkness.

****

MALONE: A pool of gold.

****

VERONICA: Can't be.

__

They run down the pathway until they reach the end, Veronica pulls Malone back but too late as he steps on a trap wire.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton and Challanger venture to the top of a hill and look down.

****

CHALLANGER: _(Shouts) _Alura!

__

They hear a quiet voice behind them.

****

ALURA: Yes?

__

They turn around to see the small old woman standing before them.

****

CHALLANGER: We didn't hear you.

****

ALURA: A small woman like me doesn't make much noise, where you looking for me?

****

ROXTON: We came to take you back to the treehouse.

****

ALURA: I'm afraid I'm not wanted back there.

****

CHALLANGER: It's only Marguerite who doesn't like you.

****

ROXTON: That's only because she doesn't know you.

****

ALURA: Well if you're sure you want me back.

****

CHALLANGER: We wouldn't have come looking for you if we didn't.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica pushes Malone forward as a spike trap springs up missing them by inches, They roll down a steep slope, Malone grabs hold of Veronica's hand as she falls over an incline.

****

VERONICA: I'm slipping!

****

MALONE: I won't let you fall.

__

His stomach churns as he feels her slipping from his grasp.

****

MALONE: Don't let go.

__

He pulls her upwards when he feels his feet slide on the stone ground, he stops himself on the edge. He looks down and see's a gold liquid beneath him.

As he falls forwards he keeps hold of Veronica by the tips of their fingers. He can't think of the order of what happens next. His shouting, Veronica looking futher and futher away or the look of panic in her eyes as she falls backwards into the deep black abyss. All he does know is that she's gone and he couldn't save her.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks out of her room as she hears the elevator ascend. She waits by the kitchen table, Roxton walks out first then Challanger.

****

MARGUERITE: Where's Malone and Veronica?

__

They step aside and she sees Malone crouched down in the elevator, she looks at each of them then walks to Malone.

****

MARGUERITE: What happened?

__

Malone looks up at her with a haunted look in his eyes.

****

MALONE: She's gone.

****

MARGUERITE: Veronica!

****

MALONE: I let her go and I said I wouldn't let her fall.

****

ROXTON: You did everything you could.

__

He steps shakily out of the elevator.

****

MALONE: I should have tried harder.

****

MARGUERITE: Where's Alura?

****

CHALLANGER: Outside, she's feeling a little guilty because...

__

She looks at him angrily.

****

MARGUERITE: She should do! She did this...

****

CHALLANGER: Because it was the pool of gold that caused them to...

****

ROXTON: Marguerite she was with us when Veronica died.

__

He can't believe it's true even as he says it, no one can.

****

MARGUERITE: She cause this, you're just too blind to see it.

* * * * * *

__

Later that night Malone stands alone at the balcony staring off into the night sky, he rests his journal on the balcony with his pen in one hand.

****

MALONE: _(Voiceover) _Even as I try and write this I can't believe it's true, hoping that at any moment I'll wake up and find it's all a nighmare. But I know that won't happen, it's strange that I never realised what Veronica meant to me before, a close friend or more than that. Now that I have my answer I'll never be able to tell her my true feelings. I wonder if Veronica felt how I feel right now when I died, pain and sorrow, the helpless feeling and blame, I couldn't save her and that weighs heavily on my heart.

And though the others don't see this as my fault I can't help but believe their thinking otherwise. I came back from the dead and all I can do is hope and pray that the same thing happens to Veronica and that seen she'll be back here alive and well and that for the first time since I came to the Plateau in my arms.


	3. Missing?

****

Chapter Three

Note: Mentions slightly part of the episode barbarians at the gate and fanfic revenge is sweet.

****

__

Marguerite and Roxton watch as Malone sits moping in the kitchen, they look at each other in desperation.

****

MARGUERITE: He's not had anything to eat in three days! What's he trying to do? Starve himself to death? 

****

ROXTON: He just needs some time.

****

MARGUERITE: He's had three days, how much more time does he need?

__

Roxton looks to her shocked.

****

ROXTON: Veronica just died Marguerite...

****

MARGUERITE: What I meant was, in those three days he could've been looking for her.

****

ROXTON: It sounds like Malone isn't the only one who needs to come to terms with what's happened...I know you're upset.

__

She looks at him frustrated, he follows her as she walks to the balcony.

****

MARGUERITE: I'm not upset! I have no reason to be, Veronica isn't dead...At least not in the typical sense of the word.

****

ROXTON: But...

****

MARGUERITE: You fell off a cliff and survived...Twice I might add.

****

ROXTON: I fell into a river and landed on a precipice, Veronica fell into a dark bottomless pit...I know if it was you that had fallen, I wouldn't want to except it either.

__

She smiles at him warmly but dodges what he says.

****

MARGUERITE: And would you let **me **go as easily as you are Veronica?

****

ROXTON: No. I'd never give up hope not in a million years.

****

MARGUERITE: My point exactly. We can't stop searching, not just for Veronica's sake but for Malone's...I didn't give up on you please return the favour and don't give up on Veronica.

****

ROXTON: You sound like you care.

__

She laughs.

****

MARGUERITE: It's not that it's just with Veronica **missing **there's no one to remember to feed the goat.

__

She walks over to Malone, she leans on the table watching him sit motionless.

****

MARGUERITE: Where's our resident bitch?

****

MALONE: You're sitting right here.

__

She looks at him unfazed.

****

MARGUERITE: **Don't **mask you're pain by acting like my cold heartless ex-husband...It doesn't work for you.

__

He looks up at her tired.

****

MALONE: What do you want?

****

MARGUERITE: Where's Alura?

****

MALONE: Outside.

****

MARGUERITE: No she's not.

__

Malone gets up knocking the chair to the gorund, he runs to the elevator. Roxton looks from him to Marguerite, she shrugs.

****

MARGUERITE: At least he got out of the chair.

* * * * * *

__

Malone gets out of the elevator and looks around, he spots Alura by the gate.

****

MALONE: It's not safe out here.

__

She turns around startled.

****

ALURA: It is behind this electrical contraption.  
  
_He walks over to her and leans on the gate._

****

ALURA: Do you remember the second time I read you're palm?

__

He nods.

****

MALONE: What about it?

****

ALURA: It will come true very soon.

__

He looks at her and his blue eyes light up, he smiles for the first time in days.

****

MALONE: I'll see Veronics again? When? Where?

"Ned".

__

He freezes as hr hears Veronica's voice, he searches the surrounding area then sees her stood transparent inbetween two over hanging tree's.

****

MALONE: Veronica?

__

She motions for him to come over to her, he walks towards her slowly, hesitantly at first then faster as he gets nearer. She turns away then disappears, Malone stops.

****

MALONE: Where are you?

__

He notices her waiting for him 100 yards in front of him, as he reaches the spot where she's standing Veronica disappears again.

****

VERONICA: I'm here.

__

He turns around to see her standing behind him.

****

MALONE: How did you...

__

She puts a finger to his lips.

****

VERONICA: Ssh, follow me.

__

She takes his hand and he shivers slightly, she pulls him along and leads him through the trees towards the lake.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton looks over the balcony.

****

ROXTON: _(To Marguerite) _Alura's here.

****

MARGUERITE: She wasn't before.

****

ROXTON: I can't see Malone..._(Shouts) _where's Malone?

__

Alura looks up at the treehouse.

****

ALURA: He went into the tree's.

****

MARGUERITE: Malone wouldn't just runaway without telling us...Would he?

* * * * * *

****

MALONE: Veronica where are you taking me?

__

She stops on the edge of a group of rocks above the lake, her eyes hard and cold.

****

VERONICA: Don't you trust me?

__

He smiles at her warmly.

****

MALONE: Of course I do.

__

She takes hold of his hand.

****

VERONICA: I missed you.

__

He steps back as she moves towards him.

****

MALONE: I'm sorry...

****

VERONICA: That's okay, it's not you're fault you killed me.

* * * * * *

__

Challanger looks up from the prints in the mud he's inspecting.

****

CHALLANGER: He went through here.

__

Roxton joins him and stands beside him.

****

ROXTON: He's going to the lake.

****

MARGUERITE: I'll go after Alura.

****

CHALLANGER: Where is she?

****

MARGUERITE: She's doing her disappearing act again.

****

CHALLANGER: We'll meet here in an hour.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite be careful.

__

She nods then walks away as Challanger and Roxton take off at a run towards the lake.

* * * * * *

****

MALONE: I didn't mean to...

__

She looks at him with a hurt look on her face.

****

VERONICA: You said you wouldn't let me go.

__

He steps back again as she moves in towards him.

****

MALONE: I tried, I haven't stopped thinking about that day...

****

VERONICA: You can make it up to me.

****

MALONE: How?

****

VERONICA: Join me.

__

Roxton and Challanger arrive at the edge of the lake, they look up and see Veronica and Malone.

****

VERONICA: Join me Ned...

****

MALONE: I can't.

__

She grabs hold of him by the neck and picks him off the ground, he grabs hold of her wrists and tries to pry her fingers off his neck.

****

VERONICA: So be it.

__

Roxton and Challanger start running towards them, Veronica turns and looks at Roxton and Challanger and smiles.

****

VERONICA: Say goodbye.

__

She throws Malone over the rocks and he disappears beneath the water, they reach the rocky edge as Veronica disappears.

****

ROXTON: What the hell's going on here Challanger?

__

All he can do is shake his head.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite stops by the golden pool and looks around.

****

MARGUERITE: _(To herself)_ what no booby traps this time?

__

She ducks behind a pillar as Alura walks out of a small cave, she watches her as she walks to the pit, she moves her arm and it goes stiff for a second as hers eyes turn a stony black, Veronica's body rises out of the pit and lays on the floor before the old woman. She sits in the middle of the ring; her eyes closed, she puts her hands above Veronica's motionless body then raises her arms. She begins her chant and the skies open up and thunder and ligtening appears from nowhere. Alura looks up to the sky and embraces the darkness that surrounds her, the lifeless body shakes as a transparent mist rises and floats in the air.

Marguerite backs away slowly from the scene, the mist moves as if making it's way towards her, she stops and the misty shape of Veronica disappears into Alura and Marguerite hurries back into the jungle. Alura looks back into the tree's.

****

ALURA: Two down, three to go.

To be continued...

Tell me what you think r & r!!!!!!


	4. Escape

****

CHAPTER FOUR

__

Challanger and Roxton sit lying back against a tree, stunned, feeling defeated. Malone's body lies near the lake. They sit in silence for what seems like hours.

****

ROXTON: We should meet Marguerite...

__

Neither of them moves.

****

CHALLANGER: I'll wait here, we should bury the body.

__

Roxton nods solemnly then walks away.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite sees Roxton in the distance and she runs towards him, he turns around as he hears the footsteps and aims the rifle into the bushes. She stops as she gets closer and he relaxes when he sees it's her and lowers the rifle.

****

MARGUERITE: You won't believe what I just saw!

****

ROXTON: Marguerite.

MARGUERITE: Did you find Malone?

__

She notices for the first time his pained expression; she looks at him worried.

****

MARGUERITE: What happened?

****

ROXTON: Veronica she...

****

MARGUERITE: Veronica?

****

ROXTON: It looked like her but it can't have been what she did...

****

MARGUERITE: What?

****

ROXTON: She grabbed hold of Malone by the neck and lifted him off the ground, then she threw him into the lake.

****

MARGUERITE: You think he's dead.

****

ROXTON: I saw what happened so did Challanger.

****

MARGUERITE: We can still save him.

****

ROXTON: He's gone.

****

MARGUERITE: We need to get him back to the treehouse before Alura finds him.

****

ROXTON: What did you see?

****

MARGUERITE: Veronica.

* * * * * *

__

Challanger, Marguerite and Roxton stand in the lab; Challanger looks at Marguerite and shakes his head in objection.

****

CHALLANGER: What you're saying can't have happened, it's not...

****

MARGUERITE: Scientifically possible? What is in this place?

****

ROXTON: It does sound far-fetched Marguerite, Alura sucking the life out of Veronica.

****

MARGUERITE: Her soul, spirit, something like that. I know what I saw and Alura isn't human.

****

CHALLANGER: That isn't possible.

__

Marguerite and Roxton look at Challanger.

****

MARGUERITE: George...Apemen, lizardmen, Aliens...In case you forgot we **are **on the plateau, being something other than human isn't unusual here.

****

CHALLANGER: Point taken, but what you're talking about is a monster, a demon.

****

ROXTON: Is that so hard to believe in this place?

****

MARGUERITE: I felt her pain and I can't ignore that.

****

CHALLANGER: How do we get her to come here?

****

MARGUERITE: She needs to feed again, she's already on her way.

* * * * * *

__

Alura looks up at the treehouse.

****

ALURA: Fine, play it you're way...I will win. You're already mine.

* * * * * *

****

MARGUERITE: I can't stand all this waiting, why doesn't she just come for us?

__

Roxton looks at her sympathetically.

****

ROXTON: We're all growing impatient, we just have to wait it out.

__

Thunder claps in the distance and they look at each other.

****

CHALLANGER: She's here.

__

Marguerite looks into the bedroom where they put Malone, a white light glows around him and the misty figure rises out of him, it moves towards the living area.

****

MARGUERITE: Malone?

__

Challanger and Roxton look at her.

****

CHALLANGER: You can see him?

****

MARGUERITE: Can't you?

__

They shake their heads in answer.

****

MARGUERITE: _(To Malone) _why are you looking at me like that?

__

A knife levitates in the air for a few seconds before shooting across the room.

****

CHALLANGER: I think someone knows our plan.

__

Roxton steps aside as the knife lands in the wall inches from his head.

****

ROXTON: That was too close for comfort.

****

MARGUERITE: Roxton, I think you're next.

__

A small whirlwind spins outside the treehouse; a black beast jumps onto the balcony, it walks on two feet with hands the size of a mans head. It wears a long cloak as if trying to mask itself. It's head almost touches the ceiling and it searches the room with it's large black stone cold eyes.

****

MARGUERITE: I said we shouldn't trust her!

****

ROXTON: And how did you know? Woman's intuition?

****

MARGUERITE: Common sense.

****

CHALLANGER: That's Alura?

****

MARGUERITE: Yes.

__

It ignores Challanger and Marguerite and turns it's attention to Roxton, with each step it takes the treehouse shakes. Marguerite and Challanger shoot at it but the bullets bounce off it's thick skin.

Alura stops and sniffs the air; it turns around and looks in the bedroom to see Malone lay down on the bed. It walks inside.

****

ROXTON: How do we kill it?

****

CHALLANGER: Marguerite you say 'Alura' feeds on the souls of it's victims?

__

She nods wondering where he's going with this.

****

CHALLANGER: What happens when a person eats too much?

__

She looks at him confused for a moment and gives him the obvious answer.

****

MARGUERITE: We get sick.

****

CHALLANGER: Exactly.

They hear a roar from inside the bedroom.

****

ALURA: _(Shouts) _where is he?

__

Roxton stands motionless behind Alura.

****

MARGUERITE: Get away from that thing!

__

Roxton holds up his hand to silence them, he speaks but Malone's voice is heard.

****

R/N: I know what I'm doing.

****

MARGUERITE: You'd better.

__

Alura grabs hold of Roxton and throws him back against the wall. Marguerite moves forward and Challanger pulls her back.

****

MARGUERITE: _(To Challanger) _if he dies I'm holding you responsible.

__

Alura stands over Roxton it's mouth widens and grows larger until it's jaw almost reaches the floor. It puts it's claws over Roxton, he rolls out of the way and grabs hold of a chair, he breaks it over Alura's back and takes the chair leg and wedges it in it's mouth. It's eyes widen in fear and Alura stumbles back, it starts to choke and a black mist of colours develops near it's mouth. Malone releases Roxton and he falls to the floor.

The mist separates as it moves around inside the treehouse. Marguerite runs over to Roxton as she pulls him away a withering Alura grabs hold of her, a dark light passes between them and it's eyes glare a fiery red the mist flows across the room and disappears inside Alura. 

It shakes and moves back towards the balcony, the colourful mist flies outside and disappears among the trees. Alura falls over the balcony and explodes into a whirlwind of light halfway down.

Challanger shakes Roxton awake then runs into the bedroom, Malone sits up in the bed gasping for breath.

****

MALONE: That was incredible!

__

Challanger pats him on the back and laughs.

****

CHALLANGER: Good to have you back Malone.

__

Malone looks around the room.

****

MALONE: Where's Veronica?

__

Roxton kneels beside Marguerite, he checks her pulse and sighs in relief. She opens one eye and looks up at him.

****

MARGUERITE: Is it over?

****

ROXTON: Yes.

__

He helps her to her feet and she reels over in pain. Roxton looks at her in concern and helps her over to the chair. He kneels down in front of her.

****

ROXTON: Are you alright?

****

MARGUERITE: Never better.

__

Challanger and Malone walk into the living area.

****

ROXTON: _(To Malone) _you're not planning on dying on us again are you?

****

MALONE: It's not on my list of things to do.

****

ROXTON: Good to hear.

****

MARGUERITE: We need to find Veronica.

****

ROXTON: _(To M/N) _Maybe you two should stay here.

__

They both voice their objections at the same time.

****

CHALLANGER: I take that as we're all going.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica ducks behind a bush as she hears footsteps headed in her direction, she takes out her knife and waits.

****

VERONICA: Malone!

__

The other explorers stop when they hear her voice, she runs out from behind the bush and hugs him.

****

VERONICA: I saw you in the treehouse but I couldn't stay, then I woke up where I fell.

****

MARGUERITE: Malone left the land of the living for a while there too.

****

ROXTON: This calls for a celebration.

****

CHALLANGER: And later, you can both tell me what it was like, what happened...

****

MALONE: We'll give you a detailed account.

__

They start to walk back to the treehouse. Veronica stops Malone.

****

VERONICA: I saw you writing in you're journal.

__

He blushes slightly.

****

MALONE: Oh?

****

VERONICA: I know just how you feel.

* * * * * *

__

Malone, Veronica, Roxton and Challanger put their glasses together then down another glass of wine.

****

MALONE: It's good to be back.

****

VERONICA: It felt so weird inside that thing. she or it was feeding us one by one to something else.

****

CHALLANGER: It had a baby?

****

VERONICA: Or whatever the equivalent to a baby is for soul taker.

****

ROXTON: At least it dead now both of them, they won't be able to bother anyone again.

__

In her room Marguerite listens to their chatter, she looks in the mirror and coal black eyes stare back at her.

****

MARGUERITE: Both of them are dead?

__

She closes her eyes and looks away, she walks into the living area. Roxton stands up and hands her a glass.

****

ROXTON: You're missing one hell of a celebration.

__

She takes the glass and smiles back at him.

****

MARGUERITE: No, now I'm here the party can really begin.

****

THE END

What do you think? R & R.

__


End file.
